Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users of a social networking system can be provided with a user interface to interact with media content items posted to the social networking system by other users. For example, users can view and interact with interactive articles or other interactive publications on the social networking system. For example, a user can tap on an image in the interactive article to zoom in or zoom out, or swipe through multiple images or videos. By improving a user's experience with viewing and interacting with articles or publications on the social networking system, a user's experience with the social networking system as a whole can be improved.